Beauty and a Beast
by OrangePassion456xxx
Summary: After Rosalie's divorce and Bella's death in giving birth to a normal human child, Rosalie and Jacob move to New York City with Renesmee. When they are forced to cope with each other and work together to protect her, will the blonde beauty's heart soften for the werewolf? Will new love blossom, or will their hatred grow? Read it in Rosalie's point of view.
1. Renesmee's First Day of School

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Hello, everyone! This is my second fic, and, yeah, I hope you'll enjoy it. **

_Introduction_

I remembered smoothing the wrinkles on the silky fabric of my black dress. Bella's funeral was just unbearable. She passed away after giving birth to Renesmee. Alice and I sobbed in each other's arms when she had to be buried. Emmett was nowhere to be found. And of course. He and I had divorced last summer. On the warm spring day of Bella's gloomy funeral, I had no husband to hold me in his strong arms. I felt so lonely without him. I had momentarily wished that I hadn't loved him like that.

I didn't dare look at Bella's during the funeral, but before she was buried, I took one last glance at her face. She looked so peaceful. Her lips were in a serene smile, and her dark hair had never framed her dear face so beautifully. I regretted not having loved her dearly enough as a sister. Soft sunlight shone on her.

_Chapter 1- Renesmee's First Day of School_

"Blondie! We're awake and Nessie's getting hungry! And so am I,"

I snapped out of my daydream. It'd been years since Bella's funeral, and now I was living in a small stucco house in New York with Jacob and Renesmee. Edward had ordered us to do so, though I didn't know why. "I'm coming!" I dropped the red dress I'd been holding on the dresser.

Running down the spiral staircase, I clutched a notebook and a pen. I gave Nessie a bowl of her favorite vanilla ice cream. "Morning. It's a special day today, remember?" I said softly to her. She nodded. I flipped to a page in the notebook and wrote the date in my curly copperplate. _July 6. _I used the notebook once a week to write down important details or changes -if there were any- on Nessie, in case a human-mother-vampire-father problem happened.

Nothing particularly different that day; she'd grown about an inch taller from last week, but that was it. Her heart was beating steadily beneath her flannel pajamas, and she was breathing normally. "C'mon, Nessie, we don't wanna be late!" Jacob called. I led her up the stairs with a sigh. I wasn't sure if it was a happy or an exhausted one.

We performed our hygiene routine and I helped her button up her long-sleeved shirt after putting on the red dress. "It's your first day of school. Just relax and have fun, okay? I packed a peanut butter and jam sandwich for your lunch,"

I took her small pink handbag and entered Jacob's car, letting her sit on my lap. I tried to tie up her curly hair with the ribbons and hairpins I had brought, but Jacob's driving made it an impossible task to do.

"Look, Mutt, if you want Nessie to look nice for her first day to school, drive slower." I growled, brushing her hair. "Can't. Either she looks nice or she's on time. But not both." I rolled my eyes and fumbled with the pins holding my hair up in a neat bun. They were practically sticking to my scalp.

Without warning, he swerved the car to the left, causing them to scatter. I picked the remaining ones off and stuffed them into my purse. My wavy blonde hair tumbled down my shoulders in a cascade and I ran my fingers through it, trying to comb out the tangles. He looked at me and snickered. "Having a little trouble?"

"Shut up. You always mess things up."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Your Highness, Sleepless Beauty, I didn't mean to insult you."

"Of course not, my royal palace dog."

We kept saying dog jokes and blonde jokes until we arrived at Nessie's school. It was a fresh white with a pale green trim. An elegant gate stood in front of us. She whimpered softly and clung onto me. "Shh, it's okay. On your first days of school, I'm sure they'll let you bring someone with you into the classroom." I assured her. She relaxed and as we walked into the building, I managed to tie a big ribbon on the back of her head. It was her favorite one, printed with roses. _Ha_, I thought,_ who said she can't go to school on time and look nice?_

When we finally found her classroom after circling the school once, a plump teacher greeted us warmly. I noticed that she had a few wisps of graying hair. "Hello," she smiled. "Welcome to School. What's your name, little girl?" She turned to Renesmee. She hesitated before shyly saying, "Renesmee." I had to admit that it was a rather unusual name, so I wasn't surprised when she leaned down, pretending she hadn't heard it. "I'm sorry, but my ears aren't what they used to be. What did you say?"

I came to my niece's rescue and answered for her. "Her name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen . Pronounced Ruh-nez-may." She nodded, interested. "Ah, I see. A pretty name for a pretty girl. Call me Mrs. Harmon. And you are her parents?" I grimaced slightly. "No, I'm her aunt, and he's a… Close family friend," She nodded again. "Well then, you both are welcome to stay inside the classroom with Renesmee,"

"Nah, it's cool. I can just hang around here," Jacob said. I elbowed him lightly. "Just go and park your damn car somewhere, then get your ass back here so we can go with Nessie," I hissed, satisfied that he was slightly wincing in pain. I turned back to the teacher. "We'll be inside the classroom in a while, Mrs. Harmon. You can go with Mrs. Harmon, sweetie. Jacob and I will come in later."

As soon as she was inside, Mrs. Harmon whispered to me, "You can just call me Ida." She gave me a small wink. "Sure. Take care of Renesmee for a while. I know she's a bit shy,"

"Hey, Blondie! Are you coming or what?" I heard Jacob yell. "I'll see you later." I walked quickly, not wanting to trip in my high heels. "She's been really nice, except for when she said we were her parents," I shuddered. "Yeah, gross. And why'd you have to blush at that?"

"I did not." He gave me a playful smirk. "Just kidding. You didn't, but now you are." I raised an eyebrow, and when he wasn't looking, I pulled out my small folding mirror and checked. There was no trace of pink or red on my pale cheeks. That's when it hit me: I was a vampire. My heart didn't pump blood, so how was I supposed to blush? "Liar!" He was already shutting the car door. In a matter of seconds, had already parked it next to a silvery grey car.

But he'd heard what I said. "So you checked," he said, obviously pleased with himself. I ignored him and didn't say anything. In fact, we walked to the classroom in complete silence. When we got there, I noticed a girl with long ombre hair was looking at Nessie. I whispered to her, "Why don't you talk to her? You can make a friend, and she seems nice," Looking down on the polished floor, she slowly shook her head.

I stole a glance at the girl, who was still looking. She grinned at me. I smiled back and walked towards her. She started talking right away. "Hi, my name's Lizzie Cadence. You can call me Liz. What's your name? Your hair really looks like the waterfall I visited last month.

"I'm not sure if you can visit a waterfall since it's not a living thing, although there's a lot of life around it, like the plants and stuff, not only the people. I think it's called Niagara Falls. You're really pretty." She said innocently, her eyes sparkling.

"Why, thank you! I like your ombre hair and pretty blue eyes. I'm Rosalie. Do you have any friends here?" I asked her. She looked around, probably searching for familiar faces, then smiled sadly and shook her head.

"No. But that's what I was expecting anyway. I just moved to New York from this old shore town in New Jersey. But I'm sure I'll make new friends. Because of the 'New' in both New York and New Jersey, I think that I'll like it here just as much as I liked New Jersey. I bet that word makes them both similar to each other somehow."

She spoke firmly, not doubting a word she had said. _I think Lizzie will make the perfect friend for Nessie. I like her._

She eyed the hat I was holding in my hands. She stroked the satin gently, admiring the roses embroidered on the ribbon. I'd seen a stylish black hat in the magazine I had been reading and decided to make one just like it. And now this lively little girl was interested in it. "Wow," I heard her mutter. I laughed lightly and said, "Want me to make you one like this? I've got plenty of fabric. I could make yours in soft grays and bright blues, to match your eyes."

"Really?" Her voice trembled with excitement. "Since you have no friends yet, how about making that girl your first new friend?" I nodded at Nessie, who was sitting by herself, surrounded with toys, while several kids around her were playing with stuffed animals, dolls and windup cars. "Okay!" Not wasting a minute, she sat beside Renesmee. "Hey there, my name's Lizzie. What's yours?" She mumbled something, and Lizzie said, "Ooh… I really like your name,"

I stood up and decided to sit beside Ida on the bench. "I see you've taken a liking to Lizzie. She's very chatty and lively, isn't she?"

"I have. And yes, she sure is. I've never seen a child so confident, to be honest. Confident and chatty. She's incredibly unique somehow. She won't only be my niece's friend, she's going to be mine, too,"

"Of course she will. She lives with her aunt and uncle,"

"Oh. She told you that?"

"No. I'm her grandmother," I was rather taken aback by this. She continued, "I've been a teacher in this school for a long time, but her aunt has gotten a job offer here in New York, so they had to move. But I don't really think she's bothered by that fact." I looked at the two little girls who had previously been awkwardly chatting to each other. They were now playing with two cloth dolls and plastic teacups.

I was relieved and happy to see Renesmee having fun with a new friend. "Wait, you don't have some introduction thing for these kids?" I asked Ida. "No, I prefer letting them to get to know each other themselves," I happily watched as they moved to a small, dinky table and made things made of clay and string.

Clay animals, clay bracelets and necklaces, clay flowers… I had already made a mental note to avoid and not look at Jacob, but when I took a small peek, I couldn't take my eyes off. He was helping Lizzie shape the tiny clay balls and telling her jokes. Lizzie laughed and started to chat with him. _Oh no_. Lizzie and Renesmee ate lunch together, and Nessie gave half of her sandwich to Liz, and she gave her some of her meat pie. Before long, it was time to go home.

"Nessie, I've never seen you so happy," Jacob said as he held her hand. She smiled. "You and Lizzie made some pretty expensive diamond necklaces and silver bracelets, huh?" I hadn't intended to make it sound sarcastic, but it sounded a bit like that. When I thought it over, it was flooded with sarcasm, especially after I saw the rainbow-colored clay bracelet around her wrist.

She nodded. "Liz has the necklace, and I have the bracelet. Oh, wait, I forgot to return her pencil. I'll be right back," She was off, leaving me and Jacob alone. "That was pretty cool…" Jacob whispered. I was aware of the fact that he was standing right behind me, and he sniffed my hair. "… Rose." I hadn't really cared about Jacob sniffing me, but this caught my attention. I raised my eyebrows. "Rose? Not Blondie?"

"Well, I got bored calling you Blondie. I'll just call you Rose. Unless you prefer being called Blondie," he smirked, and I couldn't help but turn away from his gaze. "Okay then. I'll stop calling you Fido, Mutt, and whatever, if that's what you fucking want. I guess I'll call you… Jake," I could feel butterflies in my stomach because Jake and Rose were so similar to Jack and Rose. I'd never really watched Titanic, though.

My thoughts were interrupted when Nessie came back with Lizzie. The gray car next to Jacob's turned out to be Lizzie's. After a few minutes of chatting, we drove back home and I cooked some meat loaf for lunch, being sure to serve Jacob's in his dog bowl. "I thought I'm not Fido anymore," he pretended to pout. "The bowl says Fido." I showed him the part where I'd scratched 'Fido' and wrote 'Jake' with a permanent black marker.

"Oh, okay." With that, he quickly wolfed down his lunch and went to wash his car. I gave Renesmee a bath and while she was taking a nap, I grabbed a towel, blouse and American skinny jeans and sped out of the front door before Jacob could see me. There was a lake in the peaceful woods, and I decided to bathe there. The weather was perfect. Warm with cool breezes every now and then, so the water was warm. I undressed and hung my dress and undergarments on a tree branch. I stepped into the water and let it soothe my nerves.

I went swimming for a while, then stood by the edge, still inside the lake. The water trickled down my back and I smelled a scent. It was so strong and forced me to jump out and find whatever was giving off that smell. I found a deer and quickly killed it, consuming its tasty blood. I licked the red liquid from my lips and started to walk back to the lake. Suddenly, I smelled another scent. "Rosalie," It was Leah. "Oh, hi!" She smiled sweetly. "Bathing in the lake, huh? Can I join you?"

"Sure," We went in the crystal clear lake and chatted. Leah loved the lake's clear waters as well, so I thought her name really matched her personality. Leah Clearwater. "Busy day today, Rose?"

"Yeah. Nessie's first day of school. And you?"

"Haven't been doing anything all day, actually. Just chilling in the woods with Seth,"

"Oh. You're not hungry or anything?"

"Starving. It's getting dark, Seth's gonna start whining. I gotta go now,"

"Okay. Say hi to Seth," I got out too, and wiped myself dry with the towel. I put on my clothes and ran as fast as I could back home. When I got there, I went to my room, but Jacob was blocking the door.

**Thanks for reading :)! Please Read and Review, I'd really really really appreciate it. **

**Love,**  
**OrangePassion456xxx**


	2. A Day with My Sister

**Hi there! Here's the second chapter. Sorry if it doesn't fulfill your expectations, but I've tried my best. Enjoy! Oh, by the way…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

_Chapter Two- A Day with My Sister_

"Leah told me you went to the lake today,"

_Shit_, I thought. "Was she acting as your spy or something?"

"Yeah. Problem? Nessie and I were starving with no dinner. I don't think people -or vampires for this matter- take that long to bathe. I could only make salad for Nessie,"

I growled, trying to look angry but inside I felt really guilty.

Had I really starved Jacob and Nessie half to death? Was I that heartless? Jacob brushed past me and curled up in the couch, which was his usual bed. "Not brushing your teeth?"

"No," he muttered, half asleep. "Why?"

"Ew, gross." It would've probably been awesome to see his rotten teeth in the morning. I tiptoed into the kitchen to make myself a cup of tea. I drank it all up and sat on the armchair beside the couch.

"Here," I tossed a shawl on his lap and he woke up. I held a mug of hot chocolate in front of him. "There's cream on it."

"Thanks…?" I set the plate of cookies on the coffee table and we each nibbled on a sugar biscuit while we chatted. "So.. Rose, can I take Nessie to school tomorrow? You can just stay at home."

"Why? I don't have any plans for tomorrow. I can take her. Even without you, we can just take a cab."

"Well, shit just got real, 'cause Alice's got everything planned. She kept on yammering on the phone. '_Tell Rose I wanna meet her tomorrow! We're gonna have lunch together, go shopping, and maybe even have a spa session! We've got so much to talk about, and she'll just have to come!_ '" he said in a high-pitched, squeaky voice which was intended to be Alice's.

I felt joy and pride bubble up inside me at the mention of my sister's name, but the same emotions pierced through me when I remembered that the coven she was in was no longer my home. My home was in this stucco house now.

went behind the couch as soon as I heard Jacob snoring and peeled off the blouse and jeans -they were too tight for comfort- so I was standing in my corset and drawers. I draped a silk robe over my shoulders to cover myself, in case Jacob woke up. I switched on a small lamp and opened my novel to read.

"Nice pajamas, Rose." I stood up with a start. "You were _looking_?" I snapped angrily. "I was. Does that bother you? I was curious about your curves," He had a smug look on his face. I tried to compose myself.

"No. And besides, how do my curves look?" I smirked, though genuine curiosity was building up in me now. "Perfect." I was stunned. I checked his face for a smirk or a raised eyebrow, but there was none. As if he was serious. "What did you say?"

"I said they're perfect," I felt his forehead, expecting to burn my hand. He gently took it off. "And I'm not joking." I thought for a while, then broke the silence. His words still hung in the chilly living room. "That's what you _say_. But whatever. Just go to sleep so you can wake up to take Nessie to school tomorrow. Goodnight," I raced upstairs, to my bedroom. Pinning up my long golden hair, I carefully took out a music box from my suitcase. I kept my most precious trinkets in it.

The music box was given to me from Bella. It was made of crystal and gold, perfectly shaped like a piano. I turned the little knob and rested it on my dresser, humming along with the song. Scherzo by Frederick Chopin. Chopin was one of my favorite pianists, along with Wolfgang and Beethoven. It was beautiful. As I listened to music, tears spilled down my cheeks. _Bella_.

With that one word, the others rushed into my head. _Alice. Jasper. Edward. Carlisle. Esme_. I buried my head in my hands as my shoulders shook with grief. _Emmett_. Tears dripped down the fabric of my robe. I locked the door and pulled the heavy velvet curtains down, darkening the room.

I sobbed and flung myself onto the large four-poster bed. I didn't really need it, it was just in case some guests visited and found a bedroom with no bed. The blue velvet drapes on it matched my curtains.

I'd bought them with Emmett. We were planning to buy new velvet curtains, and he decided to choose the blue one for his 'lovely blue-blooded queen'. I stayed silent for a couple of minutes, letting the music soothe me. When it came to an end, I put it back inside the leather suitcase and cleaned the house.

I also swept and dusted the guest room. Any guest would probably just sleep on the couch with Jacob if they saw this room. It was bare and small, except for a narrow steel bed, an old rickety chair and a washstand. A narrow window overlooked the houses across the dull gray street. If you looked closer, you could see the woods.

However, we also had a grand room which I kept locked. We saved it for VIPs, but unfortunately for us, we never had any. It was more elegant than even our own rooms.

It had a large, cushy bed with a silky counterpane, a sleek glass table, modern black chairs, a carved antique bookshelf and wardrobe, and a sofa. It also had lots of pictures hanging on the walls and colorful carpets on the floor, but the vases were empty because we never picked any flowers.

When Jacob wasn't looking, I'd sneak into this room and use the water luxurious bathroom connected to it.

I unlocked the door and cleaned it, though I didn't have to do much since it was already sparkling clean. Before I knew it, it was morning. I'd already cooked some bacon for their breakfast, so I just left a sticky note on the fridge so that there was no confusion at my absence, and left after a good brush and scrub.

When I reached the doorstep, Alice was already sitting on the porch swing, grinning at me. "Oh my gosh! Alice! _Alice_!"

"Geez, Rose, you don't have to yell just because I sat on this swing. I know it's antique and stuff, but I'm your sister." she said indignantly, pouting.

"No, it's just that I haven't seen you for a fucking long time!" I enveloped her in a big bear hug. "I missed you," I whispered. She nodded and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "What are you waiting for? Let's go!" I made myself comfortable in her Pontiac. "You got a driver's license?" I asked as she started the car.

"What!? Can't hear you!" I nearly passed out when she started driving. A gerbil could've done better. "I said: You got a driver's license?!" I yelled.

"No! This is Jasper's new car! Haven't you noticed the new jacket?" I rolled my eyes when she shook the cuff of her stylish jean jacket.

"I wouldn't have noticed even if you wore a hot pink wig, not with your crazy driving! Slow down." I never knew that someone could drive worse than Jacob.

"I know, right! It's totally crazy and awesome! And fuck no, I'm never gonna slow down!" I gave a little cry of frustration.

When we reached the mall, the first thing I did was to go to the ladies' restroom. After splashing cold water on my face, I applied some pink lipstick and violet eyeshadow. I styled my hair into a fishtail braid and pulled off my cardigan, revealing my bare shoulders and arms. I exited the restroom and found Alice's face pressed onto the display case of a jewelry store.

"That," she murmured, "is a gorgeous necklace." I saw what she was talking about. A shining diamond hung on a gold chain. "But it probably costs more than my entire wardrobe," she whined.

As we walked off, I said, "Don't be so sure," Her wardrobe was filled with expensive Louis Vuitton dresses and designer jeans. She must have thought I was saying that it wasn't that expensive and she could buy it in a couple of weeks, because she grinned at me and bolted back to the store.

_If anyone sees that_, I thought, _we're screwed_. Alice was running with incredible speed. A vampire's speed. I chased after her and grabbed her by the collar and said loudly, "See? I told you the mall wasn't a good place to practice for our marathon. Look at that smoke you left behind! Satisfied now?"

With the big grin plastered on my face, everyone just shrugged and continued to walk past. I gave a sigh of relief. "That was close." I shot her a glare and she giggled nervously. "Okay. Forget about that. Let's just go and start…" We gave each other a knowing smile. "Shopping."

We entered a shop which had _Cinderella's Footwear _in enormous letters across the top. It was lined with shelves of rainbow pumps, flip-flops, sneakers and boots. Alice tried on several pairs before selecting a pair of leather knee-high boots. She stroked the lining, her eyes shining.

Meanwhile, I was circling the shop, looking for the perfect pair. I circled it one more time and knew it was the one the moment I laid eyes on it. It was a gorgeous hot pink with a rose of the same color. I also bought a cute pair of shoes for Nessie. "It's for my niece," I smiled. The grim man wearing the fluorescent apron quickly wrapped it up in pretty paper and tied it with a ribbon.

"Here you go," he looked up and saw my face for the first time. "That'll be $30. But I reckon a beautiful lady like you would want them for free," he added quickly. With that, he said, "I'll give them to you for free, my lady. What's your name?" I quickly searched for a name in my head. "Alice. Alice Cullen." When we exited the shop, she hissed, "Rose, what if he starts stalking me? And of all names, why _mine_?"

I shrugged and giggled innocently. "Relax, he won't. Besides, you can just look into the future and see what horrible thing will happen when he finds you, right?" She rolled her eyes, but then laughed together with me. "Let's continue shopping,"

"Agreed." Over the next two hours, I'd bought a cream blouse, a black dress, a jacket with embroidered yellow flowers, a yukata and a kimono.

I'd gotten the yukata when I bought the kimono. I couldn't help it, the smooth silk had marvelous paintings on it, and the bright colors were so attractive.

I probably wouldn't get the chance to wear it, but oh well. I'd also bought a grey and black pinafore and stockings for Nessie. If I'd bought a lot of things, then Alice had bought tons more. Shopping bags of all sizes covered her arms and I had to help her carry some so that she didn't look too overbalanced, her petite figure could barely be seen under the massive amount of bags, though I knew she wasn't struggling at all.

"Thanks so much for today, Alice, but I really have to go now. Jake the Asshole is gonna kill me if I stay here any longer." She raised an eyebrow. "Jake, huh? Okay… I'll take you home to say hi to _Jake._" She said it as if it were a foreign word.

"No, it's fine. I can take a cab." She pouted, but let me go after I promised to call her.

I was surprised when I saw Jacob sitting cross-legged on the vintage rug in the porch with a plate of sushi.

**That's the end of Chapter 2. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Please review, reviews are much appreciated. **

**Love,  
****OrangePassion456xxx**


	3. Family of Three

**Hey, hey, hey! Here's the third chapter, but I'm so so so sorry it's not that long. I've gotta catch up on my Science and Geography. Anyways, here it is, so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

_Chapter 3- Family of Three_

"Really, Jake? Sushi, of all the raw foods you could've eaten?" I gracefully walked up the steps and sat on the swing.

"Well, I saw a whole box of sushi on the swing, so I just took it inside. Get your ass off the floor and just check it out if you want. Nessie's waiting for you there," he nodded towards the front door.

I wiped my shoes on the rug and entered. "Nessie? Sweetie, where are you?" Renesmee ran down the stairs and flung her arms around my neck. "Hi, Auntie. Are you hungry? I made something for you." After all that shopping, I was definitely starved, but I hated human food. "Really? That's amazing! Just let me shower and we can enjoy the have the snacks with some tea I bought."

She nodded eagerly. "Auntie, can Lizzie come over sometime? I visited her a couple of minutes ago and she asked if she could come here. Can she? Maybe even a sleepover? Please," she asked, her topaz eyes big and pleading.

We'd never had a completely normal human being in the house, and I wasn't sure about this innocent girl, Lizzie, to be in a place which was the home for a vampire, a werewolf and a child who had a human mother and a vampire father. But I wanted to make Nessie as happy as possible. I gave in.

"Alright. Tomorrow's Saturday, so she can come over. But no sleepovers yet. You're gonna have to wait until you're nine or ten." I wanted her to be happy, but I was also protective of her. She pouted, but it was quickly replaced by a grateful grin. "Thanks, Aunt Rose,"

I smiled back, and ran up the stairs to my bedroom and selected a blouse paired with tribal leggings. I showered as fast as a vampire could possibly manage, and met Nessie in the kitchen. She had a happy smile on her dimpled face, and in her hands she held a small tray filled with cupcakes. They had colorful icings.

Maybe Renesmee wasn't completely normal. Maybe she had excess intelligence.

"Wow, that looks awesome! Why don't we go to the porch and get a breath of fresh air? I think we can have tea outside," It was a bit chilly, so it would look a bit weird if they saw me with a simple blouse, so I threw on a cardigan, and wrapped a warm shawl around Nessie's shoulders.

I poured the tea into two china cups, and stirred cream into it, just the way we liked it. I took a deep breath and bit into the chocolate cupcake with rainbow sprinkles.

Renesmee peered at me curiously. Surprisingly, it was scrumptious. "This is really good," I said truthfully. Relief and happiness flooded her face and she tried her own cupcake. I could tell from her face that she loved the taste. Maybe I liked it because of my love towards her, because she was Bella's daughter.

"Rose!" I heard Jacob's yell from the kitchen. I crept inside. "What is it, you dumbass?" The kitchen was a big mess. There was pink, blue, yellow and white icing all over the counter, and there were dirty plates stacked in the sink. Probably the mess Nessie created while making cupcakes.

I sighed. "I'll clean it up later." He put his hands on his hips. "And when will later be-

I cleaned the kitchen in a flash. The spoons sparkled like silver and the plates like marble along with the counter. "You were saying?" I smirked. He blushed. "Never mind." He trudged up the stairs.

"Wait," I said. "Nessie would, um, want you to have tea with us. Why don't you come?"

Minutes later, the three of us were sitting in the porch, enjoying homemade cupcakes and tea. We cracked a few jokes and our laughter might've echoed throughout the neighborhood.

I was filled with this feeling I never felt before. I was happy, content… But what are those other glorious feelings? Ah, the feeling that I was home with family.

Hope you enjoyed, everyone!


End file.
